Hunter Winchester (Omniverse)
}|width=200|height=180|position=center|left=0}} Crimson Thunder Ranger (formerly) Navy Thunder Ranger (formerly) Green MMPR (short time)}} Hunter Winchester is a Ranger and one of the primary protagonists in the series Power Rangers: Omniverse Biography Hunter Winchester is one of the main protagonists of the series who originally resides in the main Rangerverse and became a Ranger. He was chosen to be the leader of a team of Rangers who were considered as "Legacy Rangers", a wielder of a past Ranger power. Eventually, Hunter also became the destined vessel for the Archangel, Michael, during the times of "The Apocalypse" in the Rangerverse. During childhood, he lost his mother and his little brother in a house fire that was cause by a demon named Azazel. He was rescued by his father, John Winchester. And throughout his early life, he and his father have been obsessively hunting down the demon that killed his mother and baby brother. At some point, his father then disappeared and has tried to look for him in his late 20's. Soon after, he was then chosen by Zordon to become the primary leader of a team of Rangers who had wielded past Ranger powers. During his early ventures as a Ranger, he became close friends with one of his fellow teammates, Kurt, after saving him from the curse of the White Dino Ranger, that had made Kurt turn evil for a short while. Soon after, both he and Kurt went on a quest to find Hunter's father and to hunt down the "yellow-eyed" demon, Azazel. After successfully defeating the yellow-eyed demon, the duo had battled many other supernatural monsters and beings, some of which were known entities that had existed even before the creation of the universe. Among them includes; the Leviathan, God's very own Archangels, and even the Devil himself, Lucifer. Both he and Kurt became the surrogate sons of the late Ranger, Bobby Singer. Who aided them throughout their early years as Rangers. Hunter was also once best friends with the angel Castiel, who have cut close ties with him after Castiel had betrayed both Hunter and Kurt upon his battle with the Archangel, Raphael. Hunter also had an ex-girlfriend, Lisa Braeden, whom he lived a short normal life with for 3 years after Kurt sacrificed himself to beat Lucifer and imprisoned himself, along with the Devil, and including the Archangel Michael, to prevent the coming of The Apocalypse. Hunter's main role in the series is being the self-appointed guardian of Kurt and often going to extreme lengths to protect him regardless of personal cost. Since Kurt was known to be the reincarnation of his deceased baby brother, Sam, after being killed in the house fire that was cause by the demon, Azazel. Past Ranger powers that Hunter had wielded were; both the Crimson Thunder and Navy Thunder Rangers and even the original Green MMPR. Currently he wields the power of the Titanium Ranger. Category:Ranger Category:Rangers Category:Power Ranger Category:Power Rangers Category:Male Category:Leader Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Character Category:PR Resurrected Category:Power Rangers: Omniverse